kissy kiss
by Qial
Summary: hinata, a Lilith, wanders in to an old mansion after losing most of her energy.she comes across a sleeping sasuke and kisses him to fulfill her hunger. but now she has to work for him as a maid earning a pay of a kiss every two days.R&R.sasuxhina.rated M.
1. The boy in the mansion

**yay! it's a new story. it just came to my mind today.hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hinata huyuga, the first daughter of huyuga haishi and the heiress of the huyuga family, was hungry. She was currently walking around the town to find a quick meal. ' aahh, neji-nii, where did you go,' she thought as she examined the people she passed bye. ' if he was here I won't be hungry,' she thought, losing her energy with every step she took.

You see, the huyuga family does not consist of humans but of demons. Each member of the family was one. The males were incubus demons and the females were either succubus demons or a Lilith. Hinata is a Lilith while her little sister was a succubus. Her cousin, neji, is an incubus demon. Hinata usually feeds off from him when she was in desperate need of food. Her food is energy force, which she sucks out from people by the simple method called kissing.

"urgh, so hungry," she muttered to herself as she dragged her body across the town. She came across a mansion which looked like there was no one living in it. "maybe I could in rest here," she said to herself. 'it looks abandoned anyway' she thought as she went inside, looking around and observing odd pieces of art which were hanged or placed here and there.

After walking for a while she came across a room which was slightly open. Curious of what was in there, she peeked inside to find a boy, about her age, sleeping soundly. Watching the boy sleeping made her hunger start to well up more and more each passing second. Unable to control it she quietly made her way across the room.

Leaning over the body, she put aside the strands of hair covering his face. ' better make this quick,' she thought , seeing the body twitch under her gaze. She brought her face close to his face and leaned toward him for a kiss. She had her eyes open so she would know if he woke up.

Before she could kiss him, he opened his eyes and stared at her. Hard. Hinata widened her eyes like a deer caught in a headlight of a car. 'great' she thought as she stared back at him. 'I'm caught'. "you. What are you doing," said the boy, his voice filled with malice. " who me?" said hinata feeling a shiver run down her spine. "yeah you." He said in the same tone of voice.

'guess I have to tell the truth,' she said. " I was going to kiss you so that my hunger would be gone" she said with a cheerful smile."nani?" that was all the boy could say before hinata kissed him.

* * *

**how was it? i know it is short but the later chapters will be much longer than this. reviews pls.**

**bye bye and hope to update soon!**


	2. knowing him and breaking the vase

**heres the next chappie!see it is longer than the first chappie!enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke, the heartthrob of the town was currently running away from hordes and hordes of fan girls. 'why don't they pick someone else to chase' thought sasuke as he ran around the corner. 'finally' he thought as he saw his house coming to view. Running faster than before, he quickly crossed the road and opened the gate and shutting it before any one of the fan girls could enter.

Screams of 'sasuke-kun' and 'marry me' followed him in to his house. Well, his house was not like any other in the street. It was a huge mansion left for him and his brother when his parents passed away. His brother, itachi, had left the place years ago and now he was the only one left. No servants or maids. Just him.(a/n: in this story itachi did not kill his parents, he just simply leaves to live somewhere else.)

Sasuke enters his room and went in to the bathroom. After getting ready for sleep he throws himself on the bed. Tossing and turning on his bed for about an hour he couldn't get to sleep. A quiet creaking noise could be heard and his attention was drawn to that noise. Shrugging away the thought of some one entering the mansion he close his eyes again.

The sound of someone walking could be heard in the house. The footsteps stopped in front of his room. Sasuke pretended to be asleep, planning to catch the intruder red handed. The person had entered his room and he had a feeling that the sound of the footsteps were drawing nearer and nearer to his bed. he heard soft breathing, as the person leaned over to him. He felt the strands of hair which fell on his face being set to one side of his face. He could not help but twitch as hand had touched his face.

Unable to pretend anymore he opened his eyes to gaze in to the palest orbs he ever saw. ' what the, it's a girl' he thought as he stared at her, seeing her eyes widen. "what are you doing?" sasuke asked out of curiosity and annoyance. He saw her shiver under his gaze as she said " who me?". Now that really annoyed him. " yeah you," he said in the same tone. Suddenly she broke in to a cheerful smile and said"I was just going to kiss you so that my hunger would be gone" . "nani?" was all sasuke could say before her lips descended down on to his, kissing him with such passion that he was going dizzy. ' so tired' he thought before fell in to a dreamless sleep.

Hinata stared at the unconscious boy in front of her. ' did I suck in too much?' she thought to her self as she poked the boy with her finger. 'oh my god! Is he dead' she thought as she checked his pulse. Feeling a pulse she sighed in relief knowing that he was not dead. ' better stay here to see if he is allright.' She thought as she made herself comfortable on the floor next to his bed.

Feeling pretty bored after staying in the same spot for about two hours, hinata decided to explore the house. 'I know this is not my house but what he doesn't know wont hurt him' she thought as she found a really ridiculous looking statue next to a staircase. 'wonder who made it' she thought as she stare at the headless and handless statue which had six legs instead of two. She left the statue and saw a vase covered with rubies and jade stones but not wanting to touch it she looked at the vase and went on looking at almost everything as she went.

The sun had already risen and hinata had finished her adventure in the house and now she knew where the library, the dining room and the kitchen were. She entered the room to find sasuke sitting on his bed, holding his head with both hand. "ah, you are awake!" hinata cried seeing him awake. "you" he said as he glared at her."what did you do to me?" he said I a monotone voice. " I told you last night didn't i." hinata said smiling at him. " I know what you said." He said. " then why are you asking?" hinata asked having a confused expression on her face. " I don't know! But I know one thing. You are not human." He said and hinata smiled at that. "I am a demon. I'm huyuga hinata. nice to meet you!" said hinata extending out her hand for him to shake. "uchiha sasuke" sasuke muttered staring at the hand.

"if you are not going to shake it just say so," hinata said putting her hands in to her pocket. "I have one thing to ask. Why did you come here and what kind of a demon are you?" said sasuke examining her form. " first of all that was not one thing you had to ask but two," said hinata pointing that out. "ok, I came here feeling hungry and tired. The mansion looked abandoned anyway so I came in and saw you sleeping or pretending to sleep. I could not control my hunger so I had to kiss you so that i can get enough energy. By kissing you I sucked in your energy force, but I think I took too much because you were unconscious after that. And the answer to your second question is I'm a Lilith." Explained hinata.

" so you are saying that you are a Lilith. Sure you are not a succubus ?" he asked, checking whether hinata was lying. " I am a Lilith and I'm proud to be one. If I was a succubus I would have had sex with you, you idiot." Hinata said angrily. "fine, fine, I believe you." He said. "ok then I'll be going now" hinata said as she left the room.

Hinata made her way toward the door but before she could reach it she tripped on a piece of wood sticking out of the floor. Try to gain her balance she grabbed the table next to her. She did regain her balance but a sound of glass hitting the floor and breaking into millions of pieces made her gasp in horror. It had been the very same vase she she had seen when she went exploring. "oh man" she said aloud as she stared at the mess.

"now look what you have done" was heard and hinata stared at sasuke in fright. " that vase was freaking expensive and now it is broke." He said staring holes in to her eyes. "gomenasai, gomenasai"was all hinatra could say as she stared at sasuke. "I'll do anything but I can't pay you with money." Hinata said with a panicking voice. Sasuke stared at her thoughtfully and said "fine but you have to work for me as a maid for the next two years" he said with a smirk as he stared at her.

* * *

**how was it?hope you enjoyed it.leave lots of yummy reviews!  
**


	3. to be a maid, fangirls and father

**Here's the next chappie. hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"B-be your maid!" hinata practically screamed when she heard what sasuke had said. " well if you don't want to be one I would be glad to accept the money, that is if you have any." Sasuke said in a cocky tone. ' money! I don't even have much.' Hinata thought as she bent over to take the broken pieces of the vase.

Sasuke stared at the bent body of hinata and thought ' having a maid around here would definitely be a good idea'. "fine I would be your maid." Hinata said as she picked all the pieces of the vase. "good, oh and by the way you would be a live-in maid." Sasuke said and made his way to the kitchen.

'live-in maid' hinata thought in horror. ' what would father say to this?! I need to find out a way to tell him!' hinata thought.

On her way to the kitchen, hinata remembered some thing important. Upon entering the kitchen she saw a really hungry sasuke eating some onigiri and they were disappearing, fast! " sasuke-san, if I'm going to be a live-in maid you have to do something for me." Hinata said staring at sasuke. "what is it?" sasuke asked. " well I need food to live so I was wondering…" hinata said as she sat down at the table. "yeah?" sasuke said. "I was wondering whether you could give me your energy force during my stay here?" she said with a smile.

'what?! Is she really asking me to kiss her everytime she gets hungry?! But I can't tell her to go get her energy from someone else because she doesn't look like some one who kisses anyone she finds.' Sasuke thought as he tried to think of something. After sometime of debating about what to do sasuke suddenly asked hinata " when do you usually get hungry?".

Hinata blinked when she was questioned. "when I get hungry? Usually every two days." She said. "ok. I will give you my energy but it would be ok if you do it before I sleep." Sasuke stated getting up from his place. "be here by tomorrow" he added before he exited the kitchen.

'great, I only have today to tell my father. I have to get going.' Hinata thought as she walked towards the main entrance. She walked out of the mansion only to bump into someone and fall. "itaii.." she mumbled as she tried to get up. "let me help you" came a male voice and hinata looked up to see a hand extended. Getting hold of the hand she lifted her self up. " Arigatou" she said to the one who helped her. She looked up at his face and all she could think was 'cute'. After apologizing to the boy, hinata quickly walked out into the street, making a beeline towards her home.

"OI, SASUKE!" came a voice and sasuke inwardly groaned. With his school uniform on and with his backpack slung over his shoulder, sasuke opened the door to see his friend, naruto, grinning from ear to ear. " hey, sasuke. How come you never told me that you had a girlfriend?" naruto asked trying to look hurt. " I don't have a girlfriend" sasuke snapped. "fine fine. Don't get denial. She was a cutie." Naruto said with a sly look on his face. He walked a few steps ahead of sasuke but unfortunately for him, he tripped on a rock and fell face flat on the ground. "idiot" sasuke said.

Hinata was nearing her home but a group of girls surrounded her. 'whats going on?' she thought as one of the girl started talking. "you! What were you doing in sasuke's house?" the girl said glaring daggers at hinata. "what do you mean?" hinata asked, clearly confused about what was going on. " Ooh look at her! Acting all innocent, we will never fall for it." Another one said. "yeah" another said.

'ooh god please don't tell me that they are sasuke's fan girls!' hinata thought as she tried to find a way to get out of the place. She saw a small opening and without hesitation she quickly escaped from the group of fan girls. 'note to self, Watch out for fan girls of sasuke' hinata thought as she entered her home.

"Neji-niisan!" hinata cried when she saw her cousin in one of the compounds of her house. "hinata-sama?! Where were you last night? Hanabi and I were worried sick. It's a good thing that your father didn't notice that you were gone the whole night." Neji said with a look of concern on his face. " I'm in deep trouble! Where were you yesterday?" hinata said to neji who was now looking confused. "I was over at tenten's house. And what do you mean by deep trouble?" neji asked and hinata spilled her story.

" wait a minute, you are telling me that you got hungry, kissed someone you didn't know, broke his vase and now you got to be his maid!" neji said with amusement evident on his face. " don't forget his obsessive fan girls." Hinata muttered with a sigh. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me."neji said patting hinata's head.

"what should I tell father? He might get angry." Hinata said as she stared at the sky. "I can't think of any thing. Maybe I should just tell him the truth." " if you are going to live with that guy, sasuke was it? Ah yes sasuke, I will be visiting you every week.ok?" neji said in a protective tone. "hai niisan." Hinata replied with a smile.

"otou-san" hinata said to her father who was reading in the library. "what is it?" he asked in a monotonous voice. " I have some thing to tell you." Hinata said with a gulp. "go on" was all her father said. " otou-san, I accidentally broke a valuable vase and the owner expects me to pay the money or be his maid for a length of two years" hinata said trembling a little. Her father's eyes narrowed for a bit and then he sighed.

"hinata" he said making hinata alert. " I can't give you money because you need to take responsibilities for your self." Her father said. " I understand otou-san but I only came to ask if I could get permission to live at his house as his maid for two years." Hinata explained. " so you have to be a live-in maid. If so I would send neji to check on you every week. I will ask one of the maids to help you pack your things." Her father said and continued to read his book.

Taking this as a dismissal, hinata went to her room to pack her things because she only had today. 'my life would never be the same' hinata thought as she sat down on her bed, ready to pack her belongings.

* * *

**there. it's finished. how was it? leave some yummy reviews!**

**For those who enjoy sasuhina lemons, i have got a Halloween surprise. but you have to wait for holloween though.**

**bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah! Its been a long time since I have updated this story! I'm sorry everyone for the late update and hope that you enjoy the story. I will make sure that this chappie is longer that the others. Oh well, on with the story.**

Chapter 5

Hinata sat on her bed with a sigh.' the first thing that I'm going to do when I get to sasuke's is to clean the whole place up. The place looks as if it hasn't been cleaned for ages.' Hinata thought as she remembered the dust covered statues and vases. ' and I have to be extra careful' she thought as she remembered what happened with the vase.

Hearing her door open, hinata turned around, only to be hugged to death by her sister. "onee-chan! Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?!" the young succubus cried, tightening her hold on her sister. " can't…breath.." hinata manages to wheeze out when hanabi hugged her. hinata managed to get out of hanabi's death grip and sat down on her bed.

" yes hanabi, I am going to live somewhere else for two years." Hinata replied. " two years! Two freaking years! What the hell" hanabi said, shocked since she thought hinata would be away for a month or so. " yes and I would be working as a maid" hinata added, opening her closet. " what?! Don't tell me that you would be working for some old pedophile. " hanabi said, enraged by the thought of her innocent sister with an old geezer.

"Gaah! I will not let it happen" hanabi again cried causing hinata to sweatdrop. " don't worry hanabi. I am going to work for a boy around our age." Hinata explained. "oh really. He might turn out to be a pervert you know." Hanabi pointed out. Hinata grew uncomfortable at that but told her self ' sasuke can't be a pervert. He doesn't act like one either.'

"since you are going to be living with a guy, you might need this" hanabi said throwing a necklace at hinata. Hinata caught it and examined it. It had a see-through stone attached to it. Well, it was not long before the stone turned bright red with anger. " what is happening to the stone?" hinata asked with a surprised look on her face. "oh, that is a feeling necklace. The stone shows you what the person next to you is feeling at the moment. See, now it is turning a bright yellow, showing that the person is happy" hanabi explained. "here" hanabi said, throwing hinata a piece of paper. "what is it?" hinata asked. "I have written down the colors and what they mean" hanabi said with a smile. Hinata smiled back and said " arigatou."

Sasuke was really annoyed. Naruto has been bugging him about hinata and also telling half the population of the school about what he had seen. " hey! Sasuke-kun, is it true thatyou had a girl over at your house!" came sakura's voice. Sasuke inwardly groaned when he heard her voice. "hn" sasuke said trying to find a way out of the classroom with out sakura noticing. " aah, you wouldn't cheat on me would you sasuke-kun," sakura asked, sitting on sasuke's desk.

" it's not like he's cheating on you anyway. After all, you are not his girl friend." Ino said appearing out of nowhere. " what do you want ino?" sakura said through gritted teeth. " I have nothing to ask you, sakura. Hey sasuke-kun, where is naruto?" ino asked. "he was with kiba" sasuke replied and ino left. Sakura was somehow ticked off by the fact that sasuke answered ino's question but not her's. while sakura was thinking, sasuke decided to take this chance to escape from the classroom.

When it was lunch time, sasuke was bombarded with questions from naruto and sakura. " hey sasuke, are you listening to me?" naruto said or rather shouted into sasuke's ear. " yeah sasuke-kun, what was a girl doing in your home?" sakura asked him. " would you be quiet?" sasuke finally said, getting tired of being questioned. "yeah naruto, quit bugging him." Sakura said hitting him on his head causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Hinata had already packed her belongings and was in front of sasuke's mansion. ' wonder if he's home?' hinata thought and remembered that he was dressed to go to school when she left for home. ' then he is at school' hinata thought, entering the mansion with her luggage. She looked at the interior of the house and wondered how sasuke managed to survive without getting sick in the house. ' this place practically breeds dust bunnies' hinata thought.' maybe I should start dusting the place.' She wondered. Finding what she needed in a cabinet, she took the brooms and everything else and got to work.

School has ended and sasuke was getting back home. He was thinking that the fan girls forgot about him. How wrong her was. The next corner he turned he met face to face with a million fan girls and in seconds he was running for his life. ' won't they ever give up.' He thought as he saw his house came to view. Quickly opening the gates he entered only to see his fan girls a few feet ahead. Acting quickly he closed the gates and locked it. ' guess I'm stuck here for a while' he thought as he entered his house.

Hearing the door open, hinata went to see if sasuke was home. " you are finally here" hinata said as she saw sasuke. Sasuke just stood there, staring at her and his surrounding. He rubbed his eyes and again stared. " you cleaned the whole place?" saasuke asked referring to the dust free, sparkling environment. "hai! I got bored so I cleaned the place." Hinata said with a giggle. She thought that sasuke's reaction was funny.

" so you are going to be working for me for two years. Since you are a maid you need to have a maid's uniform or what ever they call it" explained sasuke. They were sitting in the living room discussing things. "so you mean I have to wear it while working?" hinata asked with an incredulous look on her face. " yes and we will be going shopping for them tomorrow since its Saturday." Sasuke replied.

"so where am I going to sleep?" hinata asked and sasuke stood up. "come with me" he said, bekoning her to follow. They went up to the second floor and stopped in front of a room. " this is to be your room and there a private bathroom too" sasuke said, opening the door. There was a medium sized bed next to a huge window. Hinata walked in saw that the place hadn't been cleaned for ages. " and the place needs a bit of cleaning which is not much for you to do." Sasuke said with a smirk adorning his face.

Hinata sighed as he saw the place. ' guess I have to clean again' she thought and went down stairs to get supplies. ' the scenery is beautiful' she thought with a smile. Looking out the window, one could see the sun set. It took her half an hour to clean the room. Sitting down on her bed she took the necklace that hanabi had given her. ' guess I should wear this now' she said to her self, wearing the necklace. She shivered a bit when she felt the stone touch her skin as it felt cool. " now to unpack" she said to no body and got back to work.

It was already night time and sasuke's tummy was rumbling. ' I'm hungry. I didn't even eat lunch because of naruto and sakura' he thought as he went over to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he saw hinata busy making dinner. Her hair was tied in abun and she had an apron on. ' that looks like one of mother's aprons' sasuke mused as he sat down on a chair. ' she even looks like her when she is cooking' he thought.

Sensing that sasuke was there hinata said " I hope that you don't mind that I borrow this apron." "sure" sasuke replied. Feeling her necklace grow warm she looked at it and saw it turn a bright blue. 'wonder what that color stands for.' She thought as she saw it. "I won't be too long" hinata said as she took out some plates from a cabinet. After washing them she set the table and put the prepared food in front of sasuke and herself.

'it looks delicious but I wonder how it tastes like' sasuke wondered. "itadakimasu" he mumbled and took a bite. He liked the food in an instant but didn't show it. ' hope he likes it' hinata thought and she too started eating. When they finished, sasuke went to his room, leaving hinata to wash the dishes. ' so tomorrow I have go buy a maid outfit with sasuke. Hmm.. hope he doesn't pick one that is too reveling.' She thought as she finished with the dishes.

After getting ready for bed, hinata took out the paper that hanabi gave her. ' bright blue.. bright blue. Where is it?' hinata thought as she read the paper. "ah here it is" she muttered to her self as she found it. " so it stands for peace eh, and that means he was feeling peaceful. Wonder why?" she asked her self, not knowing that she some how resembled sasuke's mother when she was at work. Shrugging the thought off, she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed and was thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow with hinata. ' I have to buy her a couple of maid out fits and then give her the list of chores. Naruto practically begged me to tutor him and kiba so I have to go to his house too. Guess that's all' he thought and lied down on his bed. ' wonder what hinata would look like in a maids outfit?' he wondered since she was always wears t-shirts that were ten sizes too big for her. ' why am I wondering about that?' he asked himself as he drifted asleep.

**I know that this chappie is not that interesting or funny but the next one is to be interesting. Still I hope that this chappie was alright. Hope you enjoy this story! Reviews are gladly accepted.**


	5. library,tuitoring and findings

**I am very sorry for the late update! Hope you will forgive me! Enjoy the story!**

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Chapter 5

Hinata woke up at the crack of dawn, unable to sleep. This was her first time sleeping away from home and she was feeling home sick. 'I miss hanabi-chan and neji-niisan already' she thought as she remembered how hanabi would wake her up every day and annoy her every time she gets and how she was going to miss neji and his kisses.(a/n: I guess you would already know what she meant by kisses! Just try not to get the wrong idea!)

' they said they would visit' she thought with a smile. ' its too early' she thought and tried to get some sleep but failed. Giving up on sleeping she went to the bath room to her morning rituals which included a nice cold shower to wash all the remaining bits of sleep away.

Wearing a really baggy t-shirt and shorts, she made her way to the library. ' I will make breakfast for sasuke later. Its too early any way' she thought. (a/n: oh yeah! I forgot to mention that she can eat normal food if she want to!)

After entering the library, she walked across some shelves, not seeing any book which interested her. she was already up to the sixth shelf when a black and silver book caught her eyes. It had interesting symbols on them.

Picking up the book, she sat down on the most comfortable armchair and opened. She gulped when she read what the heading said. " How to Get Rid of Monsters and Evil Spirits." Was written in big bold silver letters.

' you have got to be kidding me' she thought when she read a few pages. It had direct instructions on how to kill or get rid of an individual type of monster or spirit. She quickly scanned down the contents and her eyes landed on 'liliths'.

Fearing what the book might have to say she slowly opened the book to the liliths section and to her horror, their each and every secret and weakness was written down in that book. ' may be I should hide the book' she thought as she reads on. ' yup, I really have to hide it' she thought when she got to the part where it tells how to kill a Lilith.

' sasuke won't notice one single book missing, would he?' she questioned her self after she hid the book in her panty drawer. Hinata was really scared. She really didn't want to die. ' I wonder if sasuke read the book?' she thought. She shook away the scary thoughts that entered her mind and checked the time. It was already 8 o'clock and she was sure that sasuke was awake.

Sasuke woke up a little while after sun had risen. He heard someone walking and figured that it was hinata. ' she wakes up early' he thought as he finished taking a quick shower. He heard her foot steps coming from the library. It was right across sasuke's room so he could hear every thing.

Opening the door a little, he studied her. she was sitting in one of the arm chairs and had a book open on her lap. He saw her face change from the calm expression to one of horror. ' wonder what she's reading?' sasuke thought.

Seeing her quickly get up, sasuke hid behind one of the huge and strange statues which decorated the hall way. ' wonder where she's going with the book?' sasuke thought and entered his room. ' must be a horror story she was reading.' He thought but he realized something. ' wait a minute, I have never seen any horror stories or novels in the library. All there is are stupid history books' he thought about it for a while and decided it was time for him to get something to eat.

He entered the kitchen just in time to see hinata setting out the food. Hinata turned around to meet sasuke's stare. "ohayo, sasuke-san, breakfast is ready!" hinata said cheerfully, forgetting her worries about the book when she saw sasuke. It somehow made her happy. Sasuke eyed the food."aren't you eating?" he asks and hinata smiles. "I am not hungry" she replies. "hn" was all sasuke said before he started to eat.

It was right after breakfast when sasuke said they had some stuff to discus. " no one should know that you are working for me apart from your family members" sasuke started and hinata leaned forward to listen. " when someone visits, you hide in your room or somewhere else until I say it is ok to come out" sasuke went on.

' feels like I'm on the run from someone' hinata thought when she heard the part about hiding. " And you will address me by adding 'sama' to my name when inside the house. Not any where else" sasuke finished, earning a groan from hinata. ' just why do I have to call him sasuke-sama? Why?' hinata thought, feeling weird calling someone else's name with the suffix 'sama' other than her own father.

"hai, I would work my best" hinata said with a small smile. Seeing that the talk has ended, hinata made her way to the kitchen to watch the dishes. Just as she was finishing a loud 'ding, dong' was heard, making hinata cover her ears. ' aaahh! What a loud doorbell' she thought, figuring that it was the door bell.

Sasuke made his way to see who was at the door. Checking through the eye hole thingy, he saw naruto and kiba standing at his door way, with equally goofy grins adorning their faces. " ano, who is it?" hinata asked, coming out of the kitchen. Sasuke sighed and said " go to your room. Its two of my class mates" sasuke said.

'why the hell are they here so early?' sasuke thought as he opened the door to meet two people who can annoy the hell out of him. "hey sasuke, sorry if we are intruding!" kiba said. "yeah, we wanna end our tuition session with you so we can go skating!" naruto half-yelled. " quiet down will ya? Get inside" sasuke said making way for naruto and kiba to enter.

Sasuke started to climb the stairs but stopped when he saw that the two were not following him. " what are you gawking at?" sasuke said. Slightly annoyed that they were standing there and gawking at the place. They both started to rub their eyes.

"is it me? Or is this place suddenly all sparkly clean?" kiba asked in awe. " this place is totally dust free!" naruto added. "so this was the color of the ceiling!" kiba said staring at the ceiling. " nice color" naruto added, admiring the clean state of the house.

"did you get a house maid or some thing? I know that you could not do this by your self" kiba asked, curious to know how the uchiha mansion had turned from the dump to this. " bet it was that girl I bumped into yesterday!" naruto said with a grin.

" just shut up and get you asses over here" sasuke said getting annoyed to see the fuss over the house. "sure, sure" kiba said. " will you let me meet her?" naruto asked, following sasuke and kiba to the library. "what girl?" sasuke said and sat at one of the many tables in the library. " aw come one! I wanna meet her! she was such a cutie" naruto cried. "hn" sasuke said and started to take out the things that they needed.

" so who is this girl that naruto has been talking about?" kiba asked innocently. " non of your business. Now shut up! Both of you" sasuke said, annoyed as hell. "sure man. Whatever!" naruto said. Sasuke started to give them sums to do, to see what they were bad at.

Hinata sat at her bed, memorizing the chart that hanabi had given her. ' hmm, wonder what they are doing?' hinata thought, hating the fact that she was cooped up in her room. 'fells like I am grounded' she thought with a groan. Feeling bored and sleepy, hinata lied down on her bed. After a while she dozed off to dream land.

Sasuke gave an incredulous look to the two people who sat in front of him. ' they freaking got every thing wrong. And I gave them the easiest sums' sasuke thought. He started to explain this and that that they didn't understand or know.

After a while of explaining he again gave them sums, which they again got wrong. Sasuke sweat dropped and thought ' they seriously need professional help!'. "you guys are hope less" sasuke finally said, giving up on tutoring the block heads that were in front of him (a/n: no offence to naruto and kiba lovers!) "we know" they both chimed, beaming their trademark grins.

Kiba got up from his seat and sat down in one of the comfortable armchairs. "this feels good" he said. He inhaled in the library air, which mostly smelled of old books. But he got a whiff of another scent. 'whats this?' he thought and stated to sniff around the armchair and the library.

Naruto and sasuke watched from the table in amusement. "hey sasuke," kiba started, sniffing the chair again." This chair has a sort of feminine scent on it. So does this half of the library" kiba said making sasuke stiffen up a bit. "what do you mean?" sasuke asked as if there was nothing wrong.

' it sure is familiar but I can't pinpoint to what exactly it belongs to.' Kiba wondered. ' but one things for sure, I know this scent and sasuke is hiding something.' Kiba thought. " whats wrong kiba?" naruto asks, seeing the thoughtful look on kiba's face. "nothing, nothing at all" kiba said, getting his stuff.

Sasuke kept staring at the boy as he left the building. The inuzaka family have very sharp sense of smell but who knew it would be this good. Sasuke was worried about the fact that kiba had nearly found out about hinata. ' good thing he stopped' sasuke thought.

Kiba was just exiting the building. Walking some steps, he turned aroung and stared at the mansion. A movement caught his eye and when he looked at one of the windows, he saw a girl, not older that he was. ' what the?' kiba thought when her realized who it was.

Hinata woke up, feeling refreshed after a nap. walking over to the window, she looked down and saw to boys walking out. ' guess they are leaving' hinata thought. She saw one of the boys turn around and look over at her with shock. Hinata too was in shock. "kiba-kun?"

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

**Ahahahaha! A CLIFFY!**

**Well I know that this chappie was not the interesting but I wonder what happened between kiba and hinata in the past! Find out more in the next chappie! Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Ja ne.**


	6. kiba, maid outfits and sakura

**hey! late update. i know. sorry! i know that it's pretty much 't' stuff in the story but there will be 'm' stuff in later chapters.**

**enjoy.  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

"sasuke-sama! You never told me you knew kiba-kun!" hinata cried while running towards sasuke at a fast speed. "kiba…….kun?!?" sasuke asked, obviously confused. " hai! You never told me that you were friends with him!!" hinata replied, coming to an abrupt halt in front of sasuke.

" you never asked," sasuke gave as an answer. "hmph! Well, its been a long time since I saw him. Ever since father found out that he was a were-wolf, I wasn't allowed to see him……" hinata trailed off at this with a distant look in her eyes.

"were-wolf?!?!" sasuke blurted out, with a shocked look on his face. " you didn't know?" hinata asked. 'now that I think about it, it kinda makes sense. I mean, he can hear and smell things miles away' sasuke thought.

" that kinda explains his weirdness," sasuke muttered. " he is not weird! Shino-kun maybe, but that's not the point! Kiba-kun is not weird!!" hinata cried, defending her childhood friend. Sasuke looked down at her pouting face.

'_kawaiiiiiiiiii!'_ a voice in his head cried.

'what the……, who the hell are you?' sasuke said, in his mind.

'_it's me! Your inner self!'_ it cried.

'huh?' sasuke thought.

'_You know, the one you have pushed aside for god knows how long. Does that ring a bell?' _it asked in an annoyed tone.

'oh. Its you.' Sasuke thought.

'_I thought I would get a much warmer welcome!'_ it said.

'quit annoying me!' sasuke growled.

'_ha. As if. SASU IS BACK! Believe it!' _sasu said happily.

' believe it?!' sasuke thought skeptically.

' _hehe. Learned it from naru. been hanging around him for a while.'_ Sasu replied.

"sasuke-sama? Sasuke-sama?" hinata called out while trying to get sasuke's attention. "huh? Wha?" sasuke suddenly went, making her giggle. After quickly regaining his composure, he asked " shino? The weird guy with sun-glasses?" . hinata nodded.

" you mean that he is a monster too?" sasuke asked, earning him another nod. "let me guess, it has something to do with bugs." Sasuke stated. "hai! How did you know?" hinata asked curiously. " he is always having them around him" sasuke replied. Hinata giggled.

"ok. Enough chit-chat. We are going out." Sasuke said, walking toward the back door. "where are we going?" hinata asked. " to buy you a maid's outfit." Sasuke replied. "ano, why are we leaving through the back door?" hinata asked. " hurry up" sasuke called out. He had already reached the back door.

The two of them got out. The first thing sasuke did was check around for fan-girls. They can hide around anywhere! Seeing that it was all clear, sasuke walked over to the fence and jumped over. Confused, hinata followed him. "why did we jump over the fence?" hinata asked. "its safer" came the answer.

"come on. We are going through a fan-girl free shortcut." Sasuke said before running across the street. After waiting for a couple of vehicles to pass, hinata followed him. "that was dangerous you know. And what do you mean by fan-girl free?" hinata asked. Sasuke just smirked at that.

After a while, they reached an alley way. Holding her nose, hinata mumbled, " so this is why.". the disgusting smell of piss and shit hung in the air. " we'll make a run for it" sasuke ordered and hinata nodded in agreement.

Running as fast as they can, they made their way through the stinky alley way. "safe!" hinata cried when the got to the other side. " and we don't reek," she added as she sniffed her sleeve.

Scanning the area. Sasuke saw sakura and her cronies not too far away. " lets hurry." Sasuke said beckoning towards the huge mall in front of them. "why? We are here, aren't we?" hinata asked in a confused tone. Sighing, sasuke pointed at the direction where sakura was.

" ooh! She's pretty!" hinata exclaimed. "yeah, pretty annoying," sasuke said as he dragged hinata in to the mall. "ah! I never knew malls were this big!" hinata said in awe. Sasuke dragged her into a shop which had maid outfits on display.

"Karin. Find her a dress." Sasuke ordered the sales girl. "hai sasuke-sama!" Karin cried. Taking hinata's hand, she shoved the poor girl into one of the dressing rooms. " I'm gonna find you the right outfit." Karin said to hinata.

" this would be perfect!" Karin said and gave hinata an outfit. After a while, hinata came out, practically swimming in her outfit. "that won't do" sasuke commented. ' hmph. She's not fat.' Karin thought with disappointment.

Taking a random outfit from the clothes rack, she passed it to hinata. It resulted in hinata coming out with a dress too tight. " I can't breath!" hinata complained while sasuke and Karin stared at her with open mouths. 'she was hiding all that?!?!?' sasuke thought. 'Grr… she's gonna steal my sasuke-kun!' Karin fumed.

After countless outfits were worn, hinata emerged from the dressing room, tired but happy. " I like this one!" she cried, twirling around for them to see. The dress hugged her form perfectly. Since the top showed off her back all sasuke could think was "OMG! No bra!!!'.

"sure. Sasuke-sama, are you ok with that?" Karin asked, annoyed as hell. Since there was no response, she asked again. "yeah. That will do." Sasuke said, reaching for his wallet. After seeing the look on sasuke's face, Karin turned to glare at hinata.

' you bitch! You made him blush! You had no right to do that! I was the one to make him blush! Me! Not you, you bitch!!' Karin was still verbally abusing hinata in her mind, even after she had left the store.

" Karin-san was really nice," hinata said as they left the store. "hn,"sasuke gave as a reply. "oh look it's that pretty girl who you were trying to avoid!" hinata suddenly said after a while.

Sure enough, sakura was making a bee-line towards sasuke. "sasuke-kun!" she cried trying to give him a hug. Ducking from the hug of doom, sasuke stood close to hinata. " what are you doing here sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Seeing hinata standing next to sasuke, sakura got angry. "who the hell are you and what are you doing with sasuke-kun??!???" sakura growled. "a-ano, i-I a-am…" hinata stuttered. In seconds sasuke was in front of her. "quit annoying us sakura." Sasuke said.

"sasuke-kun. Why are you defending her!?" sakura cried with anger and awe. " because she is my cousin's wife. That's why. Now go away." Sasuke said, thinking fast. ' I never knew I was married!!!!' hinata thought and after a while she grinned stupidly, knowing it was just pretend.

"gomenasai!!!!" sakura cried, bowing at hinata a couple of times. " I'm haruno sakura! Nice to meet you!" she said, extending a hand. At this sasuke whispered to her, "introduce yourself as uchiha hinata.". " I am u-uchiha hinata" hinata said, shaking sakura's hand. She was still a little scared of sakura.

"so, aren't you a little too young to be married?" sakura asked. " I guess I am," hinata said with a smile. The three of them were walking towards sasuke's house. "look! It's the slut who was at sasuke-kun's house" an angry voice suddenly cried from behind.

Sasuke and sakura turned towards the voice fast but hinata took her time, knowing who it was. 'humans can be really scary" she thought when she saw the angry look on the fan-girls face.

"uh….hi?" hinata went, scared as hell. " don't 'hi' me. Wait til….. sakura?!??" the fangirl went, seeing sakura next to hinata. "my. Aren't we being rude." Sakura said to the girl. ' you're the one to talk' sasuke thought at that. "huh?" the fan-girl said in a confused tone. "is that the way to talk to sasuke-kun's family?" sakura questioned in a stern voice. "family?!?!" the fan-girl cried in shock.

After explaining everything to the girl, sakura shooed her away. "now then, sasuke-kun, hinata-chan, lets go!" sakura said. They reached the house and said their goodbyes. Well, sakura and hinata did.

'I'm hungry. Wonder if there are any tomatoes left.' Sasuke thought, heading towards the kitchen.

'I wonder if sakura-san has a split personality…' hinata thought.

'YES!!!! I got an excuse to got to sasuke-kun's house!!!!!' sakura cheered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**uh, there you go! **

**hope you enjoyed it!**

**cya soon. (i hope.)  
**


	7. Hanabiand kiss

**The 7th chapter... (-.-;) boy, am i late at updating or what...**

**Enjoy!**

"ne, sasuke-sama," hinata started with a thoughtful look on her face. They were both eating dinner. "hn?" sasuke said, beckoning her to continue. "my little sister and my cousin said that they would come visit whenever they can. Is it alright with you, sasuke-sama?" hinata asked. "sure," sasuke muttered, finding no harm in it.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?" a voice cried from above them. Hinata pointed up and said, "sasuke-sama, meet hanabi, my little sister." 'WTF?' sasuke thought when he saw the floating girl not too high up. "how long has she been up there?" sasuke asked. "long enough to get hungry! It was torture to see you two eating!" hanabi snapped at him.

"hanabi, mind your manners. Get down from there and introduce yourself properly." Hinata said in an ordering tone. 'how can someone be so sweet yet so strict at the same time?' both hanabi and sasuke thought when they saw hinata smiling. "hai hai, onee-chan," hanabi sighed as she slowly floated down. " Huyuuga Hanabi, succubus, nice to meet ya" hanabi grinned. "Uchiha sasuke," sasuke replied back.

At that moment, hinata stood up to refill her glass of water and hanabi's jaw dropped. "what the HELL are you wearing?" hanabi screamed, turning to glare daggers at the uchiha, who looked unaffected. "ano, its my uniform?" hinata replied, not knowing what to say. "uniform? It's like she's wearing strips of lace!" hanabi exclaimed while walking around hinata. Sasuke looks up from his food only to look down again. He didn't want anyone to see his nosebleed.

"you hentai! You are going to taint my sweet onee-chan's innocence!" hanabi screamed at sasuke. "mou, hanabi, it's ok…." Hinata tried to calm hanabi down. Meanwhile she was thinking, 'I kinda like this uniform…..whats so wrong with it?'. Sasuke watched the scene in front of him and sighed. "hinata," he addressed her. "hai, sasuke-sama?" hinata asked. "sasuke-sama?" hanabi blew up. "who is she? Your slave?" hanabi accused, angry that her sister was stuck with a perv for two years.

" technically, yes. She is my slave for two years." That seemed to shut hanabi up for a while. Using her silence to think, he wondered how hinata was a Lilith while her sister was a succubus. Since wondering about it didn't provide any answers, he decided to ask. "oh that. Okaa-chan was a Lilith while otou-san is an incubus." Hanabi explained. "oh," sasuke replied.

"it's unfair that onee-chan gets to be a Lilith! I mean, look at her! She got the body fit for a succubus but fate decided to make her a Lilith…." Hanabi trailed off. At that comment, hinata turned red. Sasuke too was thinking about it and none of his thoughts involved anything innocent. Seeing sasuke eye her up and down, hinata flushed even more. Hanabi too noticed it and screamed, "don't you dare look at her you sicko!"

It was a while before they all finished dinner with all the screaming and accusing going around. When hinata went to wash the dished, hanabi turned to look at sasuke. "hey uchiha, been a while since she had been fed right?" hanabi reminded him. "yeah," sasuke replied. "make sure she gets her energy tonight," hanabi said. Sasuke muttered a barely audible 'yeah'.

"ONEE-CHAN! I'M LEAVING NOW!" hanabi screamed, much to sasuke's displeasure. "hai! Give my love to otou-san and neji-nii" hinata called back. "oh and uchiha, take good care of her." Hanabi warned before disappearing into thin air. 'I think i'm gonna go deaf if she comes around more often' sasuke thought, wriggling a finger in his ear.

"hinata," sasuke said, entering the kitchen. "hai, sasuke-sama?" hinata replied. When she turned around to look at him, naughty images started to appear in his mind. Trying hard to get rid of them, sasuke muttered that he would be in his room before rushing out. "eh?" hinata managed to utter, looking confused. Returning back to do the dishes, she felt the hunger rising within her.

(a/n: I kno that she had just eaten but she needs the other food to survive…..did that make sense?)

Meanwhile, sasuke was getting ready for bed. 'if she wants to feed, she better come fast' he thought as he took off his shirt. A soft knock was heard and sasuke said "come in". hinata came in, her eyes glazed with want. Before he could say anything, she shoved him on to the bed and straddled him.

In seconds their lips were locked. Hinata's tongue licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Due to the irrepressible feeling of pure bliss sasuke was feeling from the simple kiss, he let her in, his grip on her petite form tightening. The moment their tongues started to wrestle together, sasuke felt his energy being slowly drained. Hinata drew back slowly, seeing that she had had enough. Getting off of sasuke's now tired body, hinata turned to face him. "arigatou, sasuke-sama" she thanked him before leaving the room.

Hinata quickly rushed to her room and shut the door. She was still red after the kiss. Touching her lower lip, she thought about how he tasted to her. But that wasn't the only thing on her mind. 'demo, sasuke-sama was a really good kisser…..' she thought before blushing again. 'gah! stop thinking hinata! stop- but he looked really good with out a shirt on…' her thoughts unfortunately were straying away to her master.

Unknown to the both of them, they were being spyed on by hanabi. 'hehehe, they really want each other' hanabi grinned when she saw hinata's chocker turn a dark purple. 'it's weird….the pervert isn't fainting like a normal human should' hanabi mused. Recalling the intensity of the kiss shared by them, hanabi grinned and thought, 'this should be interesting', before taking her leave.

**Short? I know. **

**Bad? I know.**

**I know that it's a lousy chapter but I hope my writing skills improve so I can bring you good chappies…**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
